<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лапша by zimovie_zverei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532658">Лапша</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimovie_zverei/pseuds/zimovie_zverei'>zimovie_zverei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimovie_zverei/pseuds/zimovie_zverei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>текст был написан в рамках литературной дуэли в паблике <a href="https://vk.com/1klass_pisatel">Первый класс для писателей</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лапша</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>текст был написан в рамках литературной дуэли в паблике <a href="https://vk.com/1klass_pisatel">Первый класс для писателей</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><i>Сенсация!</i><p>
  <i>Не вздумайте пропустить событие, которое изменит мир!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Революционная технология синтезации еды вот-вот станет доступной всем и каждому! Проблема голода будет решена раз и навсегда!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Новый способ снизит расходы и позволит потреблять дневную норму калорий, принимая всего одну капсулу в сутки!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Не пропустите презентацию, которую проведет сам гениальный ученый Элайджа К…</i>
</p>
<p>Фыркнув, Орт щелчком отключил прием звука в наушники, отвел взгляд от яркого экрана на высотке в паре кварталов от его лапшичной лавки и вернул свое внимание шиитаке. Упругие грибы поддавались отточенным годами движениям острого ножа, аккуратными пластинками мягко опадая на поверхность доски. Сбросив нарезанные грибы в миску и отправив ее в холод, Орт снова бросил взгляд на экран, теперь там двое молодых людей, активно жестикулируя, дискутировали. Орту даже не надо было включать звук, чтобы понять, о чем шла речь.</p>
<p>Еда-в-таблетке взбудоражила всех, едва появились первые слухи. Время шло, новостей и домыслов становилось все больше. Но все же люди оказались не готовы к официальному объявлению. Или слишком привыкли к тому, что столь революционные технологии даже сейчас проходили долгий путь от идеи до выпуска "в люди".</p>
<p>Новость о готовности новинки поступить в продажу в самые ближайшие сроки была подобна взрыву. Прорыв в синтезации пищи и планируемая пресс-конференция не исчезали из новостных роликов, рекламы, проникли даже в ночные сериалы. Казалось, не осталось человека, который бы не был в курсе. Новую еду обсуждали везде и всюду. Ее ждали. Ее жаждали. Ее остерегались. Жаркие обсуждения не смолкали ни на день.</p>
<p>Орт достал контейнер с перцами и снова взялся за нож. Сок брызнул, стоило только разрубить овощ пополам. Его яркий аромат отвоевал себе местечко среди запахов улицы и жареной рыбы из соседней лавки. "Сосед" был едва ли не единственным, кто понимал Орта и его приверженность традициям и старым рецептам. И натуральным - насколько это вообще было возможно в их насквозь синтетическом мире - продуктам. Взрощенные на настоящих грядках ингредиенты - то, чем гордился Орт и от чего отказаться был совсем не готов. Появление еды-в-таблетках и готовность людей перейти на такую пищу пугали его.</p>
<p>Орт был стар и с большим трудом привыкал ко всему новому, ребенком он застал мир без технологий в каждом сантиметре окружающего пространства. Мир без модифицированных людей, которые если и теряли человечность, то только фигурально.</p>
<p>За окном лапшичной раздалась раздражающая трель - на уровне лица завис дрон-доставщик. Орт повесил на лапу-манипулятор загодя собранный заказ. На экранчике дрона появилась благодарственная фраза, быстро сменившаяся кошачьей мордочкой. Орт фыркнул, в очередной раз задумавшись о несерьезности владельца дронов, с которым ему приходилось работать.</p>
<p>К технологиям он относился как к печальной неизбежности, по возможности стараясь оставить свою жизнь настоящей. Так бы и обходился без дронов-доставщиков, но внучка настояла. Отказывать Лемме он так и не научился. Да не особо-то и пытался.</p>
<p>Внучка была окружена технологиями с рождения, другой жизни не знала и со смехом слушала стариковские рассказы о жизни "до" и "без". Если сын и махнул много лет назад рукой и перестал пытаться вписать его в современный мир, то Лемма даже и не думала отступать. Она беззастенчиво таскала деду все новые гаджеты и как могла приучала его к современности. Механической собаке Орт был даже рад, хотя стеснялся и как мог скрывал внезапную привязанность. И надолго запомнил заливистый смех, которым разразилась внучка, когда раскусила его.</p>
<p>Лемма много лет горела желанием изменить лапшичную, привнести что-то новое — современное — в семейное дело, но почти потерпела неудачу. Орт не позволил ей изменить рецепты, ревностно охраняя оставленное предками наследие. Но не смог долго смотреть на растроенное личико Леммы, разрешив ей поработать над оформлением. Потом долго ещё пришлось свыкаться с буйством неона, который в одночасье окружил его. Казалось, будто окружающий мир с безумной радостью стер последний пережиток прошлого. Орт был недоволен, но не нашел в себе сил расстроить Лемму, она была так счастлива, так воодушевлена.</p>
<p>Взбалмошная. Своенравная. Любимая. Собрала вещи, подхватила подаренного ещё в детстве игрушечного Тоторо и отправилась на запад, покорять мир. Изредка звонила, как и в детстве рассказывая обо всем подряд. Первое время Орт винил технологии, которые поманили и оставили его без любимой внучки. Много позже он понял, что такую как она ничто бы не смогло удержать на месте. Ни в одном из миров.</p>
<p>Звонила, взахлёб рассказывала о новых друзьях в далёком краю. И тихо-тихо спрашивала, как он, как лапша. В последние дни разговоры стали суетливыми и скомканными. Орт уже и сам не знал, как он. И что будет с ним и делом всей жизни дальше.</p>
<p>Вся его жизнь была в этой лапшичной. Здесь он босоногим пацаном намывал овощи под крики матушки, что всякий раз торопила его. Здесь же он, став постарше, бегал, разнося заказы по окрестностям. Получал взамен деньги и благодарные улыбки. Здесь он встретил любимую, смущённо заглядывающую за порцией лапши каждый день после занятий.</p>
<p>Выросли дети, выросла Лемма, город отвоевали дроны, модификации и неон. Жизнь текла, мир бесконечно развивался. Слишком быстро. Орт остро чувствовал, что не поспевает. Но у него всегда оставалось любимое дело, которое удавалось сохранить со всей нежностью. Но сенсационная новость подкосила его. Понимание того, что интерес к настоящей пище вскоре станет снижаться еще быстрее, давило. Как и мысли о том, что человечество теряет себя, растворяясь в технологиях.</p>
<p>Орт вертел в руках нож, тяжело вздыхая и все думая о том, как же быть ему теперь, когда возможно люди вовсе перестанут питаться нормально.</p>
<p>К окну лапшичной приблизилась шумная и искрящаяся весельем компания ребят. Слово взял один из парней, плюхнувшийся на высокий стул и одаривший задорной улыбкой:</p>
<p>— Говорят, у вас лучшая лапшичка в городе. Приготовите нам?</p>
<p>Орт посмотрел на них, молодых и живущих на самом переднем крае этого бегущего вперед с безумной скоростью мира, но поддавшихся любопытству и теперь сидевших перед ним.</p>
<p>Орт улыбнулся и взялся за ручку верного вока. Нет, ещё не всё потеряно. Никаким технологиям не отнять у людей любопытство и жажду жить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>